


Did You Know?

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, alternate universe - youtuber, and also my first time writing smut, this was a gift to a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Im Yong-Soo is well aware he needs to finish editing this video if it is to go up this evening as planned. He is also aware his '''''''friend''''''' is observing. Kind of.  What the Korean was not aware of, however, was to get a random fact that obviously would lead to a demonstration, because did he not expect someone related to Alfred to take his doubts in stride?</p>
<p>Or, alternatively, "Im Yong-Soo and Matthew Williams need to get their heads out of the gutter and actually be productive in a non-sexual way for once"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS originally written for one of my friend's birthdays. Thus, the Soo is different from canon, as it's based on her portrayal of him; a very awesome portrayal, to be completely honest. Just as the Matthew is based more on my own portrayal, and this entire fic is a mash-up of like two AU's we have, and the reason it's a blowjob is because I wanted to write something last year that went from the headcanon of Mattie not having a gag reflex.
> 
> ....
> 
> Have fun.

“You know,” The blonde began, glancing over to his friend who had been editing a video of some sort, book page being held by a thumb. “I don’t have a gag reflex.”

The brunette in the desk chair stiffened at the words, eyes widening behind the square frames he wore(they were for reading, and the text in the editing software was small, shut up) and hand fumbling at the mouse. It wasn’t just how out of the blue the words had been, nono, Yong-Soo was well used to random statements thanks to Alfred, but it was the tone the sentence had been said in. Not the casual one usually used between friends—or, friends with benefits, as this case surrounded—but the tone was one that was undeniably alluring. Teasing, even.

Spinning the chair around after saving the work, an eyebrow raised, the Korean faced the French-Canadian that was one of his best friends, who sat on the bed, back against the wall and knees pulled to his chest whit a book resting atop them. Suddenly looking around at Matthew was a bad idea, because oh did he look good right now.

Not to say he didn’t look good almost all the time, but there was something about the lighting and how it hit the waves of golden hair, messily pulled back in a small bun that did nothing to contain the stray strand that always managed to find itself back in front of those peculiar eyes. 

Said peculiar eyes had ever so easily met with the amber that made up Soo’s own, narrowing slightly behind the fishbowl glasses, and seemingly burning with a quiet fire of their own.

“Oh?” He replied, head tilting to the side, and a half smirk flashing across the rather sharp features. “And where did this fact come from, all so suddenly, hm?”

So, if Matthew wanted to play this this way, than Soo could adapt to that. After all, sultry was an act he was used to, especially when it came to times like this with the blonde—none of which he could complain about, either.

A small shrug answered him, those violet eyes shutting for a moment, Matthew looking down a bit before back to Soo, eyes darkening to more of an indigo as he did so. 

“You asked about something of the sort earlier, I felt I should give you a proper answer.” Came the airy reply, that stupidly attractive accent that played in with the Canadian’s soft voice seemingly growing stronger, and admittedly going near straight to Soo’s lower regions.

A small, knowing smile played upon the fair features that blessed he blonde after, head tilting ever so temptingly to the side as Soo absently bit his cheek, feeling himself flush a tad. 

“Did I now?” He questioned, crossing his arms and pushing his square frames back up his nose, pushing dark hair out of his eyes as he did so. “I don’t believe I quite remember that.”

Of course, though, Soo did, but it was entirely worth pretending not to at the moment, both for the graceful flush that crossed Matthew’s paler cheeks at the words.

“Oh?” Purred the Canadian. Purred. God damn that accent and it’s rollyness, so different from Yong-Soo’s own Korean one.

“Would you prefer I gave you a better demonstration, than, chéri?”

Oh. So that was how the rest of this was going to play out. That was alright, Yong-Soo could work with that, already almost without thinking moving his legs apart a tad, eyes taking in the entirety that was the lithe blonde and his near sashay across the small space separating them.

“A demonstration?” Mused the Korean, eyebrows raising even as the blonde nipped gently at his neck. “Considering it’s you, I’m sure it’ll be through as well.” 

“Oh, yes.” Came the reply, right by his ear, the breath ticking the shell of it as Matthew began to move downwards, and Yong-Soo began to move his legs out a bit farther, face flushing slowly as his pats began to seem just a tad bit too tight. “I’ll make sure I’m very through about this, don’t you worry, Soo.”

A small gasp left Soo then, as the Canadian, still slowly moving down from his neck to his shoulders and chest, slipped a thin had down the front of his pants, ever so gently ghosting his palm over the area that was becoming increasingly tight. 

“Good, good.” Soo’s accent was heavier than ever now, voice a bit airy too, and face red as a rose, right hand gripping the arm of his chair while the other tangled itself gently into pale waves that belonged to Matthew, the very same Matthew who was now nestling on knees, face nearing his crotch.

Jesus god fuck. This had escalated quickly.

And by that, Soo didn’t just see the scenario as doing that; a certain other part of him was escalating quickly too under the teasing touches and strokes of his Canadian friend.

By the time the blonde was full on stroking him, no longer touching flesh but continuing that god damn teasing and ghosting the strokes over the fabric of his undergarments, Soo’s head was leaned back against the chair, glasses beginning to fog from his flush, and eyes shut as he managed to let small sounds escape.

A small sound of amusement came from below him, a hand pulling ever so slowly at the fabric of the waistband, and damn it wasn’t even funny how slow that seemed.

Tightening his one handed grip in Matthew’s hair just slightly, a short growl of frustration leaving the Korean, and a slight push of his hips to show his impatience even more came to be.

In reply, all Matthew simply did was smile up at the other, continuing with being slow at pulling ant articles down Soo’s thighs enough to get to the now fully sprung erection there. The fact that Soo’s (rather heavy-handed, jesus) grip only tightened in the soft hair the Canadian had was ignored, mainly because backing out of proving something just because of a sensitive head was stupid, and it was rather known between the two of them that he had a bit of a….thing, for getting his hair tugged at.

Rougher the better, really.

Soo, on the other hand, only made a small grunt in the back of his throat when the air of the room hit his erection, a small gasp following after as slim fingers trailed along the veins on the length, and his grip tightened on the arm of the chair.

Not much noticing the fact of his doing it, Soo found himself forcing eyes open, and head looking down as the blonde teased with the tip, shallowly sucking at it and swishing his tongue around it as he did, face one of almost intense concentration.

God, though, the way the ever so pink, ever so pouty lips wrapped around him like that was ridiculous, and honestly Yong-Soo was fairly certain that this sort of thing was only noticed in like, Fifty Shades of Grey or something, not in real life. Yet here he was, getting a blow job by his friend with benefits who did not have a gag reflex apparently, and noticing not just how amazing it felt (not for the first time, either, honestly) but how said friend’s lips looked around his own fucking dick.

Wow.

Another small moan slipped out as Matthew ever so slowly made his way down, taking more of the member into his mouth, yet at the same time not nearly enough, and looking up through fishbowl glasses with a taunting look in his now indigo eyes, slowly moving his head and faintly letting his top teeth graze the sensitive flesh. Narrowing his eyes, yet still making the same sounds of pleasure s before, though perhaps a bit louder, Soo tightened his grip in Matthew’s hair again, impatience getting the best of him and pushing the blonde head down his member farther, groaning softly at it.

Matthew had to suppress a smile, moving hands up to rest on the brunette’s thighs, and letting his eyes drop from looking up to shutting, beginning to bob his head in a faster manner, humming slightly as he did, and taking a bit of pride in the reaction the action received from Yong-Soo.

By this point, Soo’s breathing was rather quick paced, shallow, small sounds of loud noises escaping and fingers twitching every so often, ever tightening around both the chair arm and the pale blonde hair he gripped. A long, low groan resonated around the bedroom, though, when the Canadian, glancing up as he did so with an oh so smug air, slid to the very base of the length, not even batting an eyelash as it very obviously went from shallow blowjob to rather deepthroated.

But damn Soo wasn’t even going to try and disguise the fact that watching Matthew’s face, the way his lips stretched and eyes fluttered as he did this seemed to make it all oh so much more intense.

Matthew, on the other hand, as proud as he was to be able to prove that yes he had no gag reflex by pressing the Korean’s member down his throat in a blowjob, would also admit that this was starting to get a little tiring, from the constant movement orally to the stupid dark hairs that were continuously brushing against his face when he moved down again. Plus, as much as he enjoyed having his hair tugged at (or in general played with)Thankfully, though, Yong-Soo’s sounds were becoming more increased, both in time and in speeds, and by this point it wasn’t just Matthew moving his head, Soo was pushing his own hips quickly enough as well, both moving in a sort of rhythm.

It didn’t take long for that to progress to Soo, face just as red and eyes shutting tightly, to end off with a groan, breathing still heavy and quick, though slowly becoming lighter. 

Matthew, pulling off slowly and swallowing the remainder (honestly, was it worth it to just find water and spit the small amount that hadn’t been farther into his throat out, so he could just brush his teeth again sometime later?) grinned up at the Korean, who was slumped back in his chair, regaining breath.

“So,” He began, voice just a little hoarse from the slight abuse, yet smug smile still in place of slightly red lips, glasses just a bit askew. “Did I manage to prove my point to you, Soo?”

A breathless laugh escaped the Korean, slightly strained, and a hand ran through dark hair, imprinted from the chair as the other slid out of longer, much lighter hair. “The fuck do you think you did, Matt?” Came the reply, an amused tone taking it as well, as Yong-Soo pulled himself upright more, watching as Matthew did the same, stretching a bit and moving back to his place on the bed, book being picked up again.

“I’m taking that as a yes. Stop procrastinating, now, and finish your video editing, else you’ll not have it up by tonight.”

A roll of the eyes came from the brunette, casually putting himself back away and spinning in his chair once again, facing the desktop and pushing his glasses back up. Honestly, the one person he decides to become friends with benefits with just has to be the one sarcastic ass, blonde Canadian that decides to prove points by blowjobs and ever so casually dictate about procrastinating just to be an annoyance.

Loved him all the same, though, if only a tad bit of a way beyond friends, and although Yong-Soo wouldn’t know it near as easily, Matthew did as well, though the small smile pulling at much paler features was more well hidden behind a book, pages of words flipping absently as he tried to find his place again, and held so his mouth was hidden from view.


End file.
